


y'all know american mary, get ready for korean kihyun

by lordbirthdayxv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, Mild Degradation, Minor Injuries, Other, Smut, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbirthdayxv/pseuds/lordbirthdayxv
Summary: changkyun, young, dumb, and greener than an herbologist's thumb, goes to what he thinks is a clinic.it is a clinic.well. sort of.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. penile predicament

**Author's Note:**

> sue not the author for the bad title
> 
> read the tags carefully please.
> 
> as a much better fic writer once said, i wrote this for me but you can read it too ig
> 
> songs to get sounded to: [lordbirthday's picks](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2D295U0qMP4GO9RwsQNm52?si=PB-Np_NrQKOTT0LVZsIhzQ)

Like everything else wrong with his life, Changkyun could safely blame this on Reddit. 

Lurking around the shadier subreddits one day, a curious post about “recreational surgery” had caught his eye. A brief overview confirmed that the post had been made ironically, structured pretty much like a creepypasta thread, with people posting horror stories about the kind of surgeries they had had at strange, definitely illegal establishments. Changkyun had spent quite a bit of time cringing and recoiling at accounts of circumcisions, extreme body modification, and amputation until queasiness made him click out of the tab. 

Entirely on a whim, he had entered “recreational surgery” into the Google search bar and had been both amused and shocked to see an actual website in the first five results. It looked extremely out of date, white text over a black background, announcing painful, surgical cures for everything from pimples, ingrown hair, and sebaceous cysts, to “bad attitude”, “purple-grey colorblindness”, and “chronic nipple erection”. Below was a Yahoo e-mail address as the only contact. 

After losing it over “post-coital phallic drip”, “Mussolini’s disease”, and with nothing better to do, Changkyun had written a detailed e-mail using a throwaway account, detailing symptoms for “preputial unserviceability syndrome”, listing a variety of bullshit symptoms such as the likes of “excessive wrinkliness”, “discoloration”, and “keeps catching in my fly”. The e-mail sent, he had cackled to himself for a bit before joining his friends for another game of Overwatch. 

Suffice it to say, he had not been expecting a reply. Especially not one confirming an appointment for the next week as well as a list of preferred surgeons to choose from.

Scanning the list, he was certain that none of these people were qualified to perform surgery on a grape, much less a very much alive college student with a misshapen spine and allegedly ailing foreskin. 

“Dude, who do you think sounds more legit, Dr. Minnie Shine or Dr. Kiki Fox?”

Jooheon looked up from his bed, laptop screen illuminating the mild disgust evident on his face. “Can you jerk off, I don’t know, not in my general vicinity?”

“I’m not jerking off,” Changkyun replied, flushing with indignation, “it’s… a doctor’s appointment.”

Jooheon furrowed his brow in concern. “You okay? What’s wrong?”

“N-no nothing serious,” Changkyun looked down at his phone again, avoiding his eyes, “um just a routine exam. My GP is busy so they’ve asked me if I’m okay with one of the others uh I have a… thing… on my thing so-”

“I’ll stop you right there,” Jooheon shivered, then scrunched up his nose thoughtfully, “that’s a pretty considerate hospital to be asking you beforehand like this. Maybe I should change my doctor.”

Changkyun looked up, eyes wide. “No! I mean. Um. They’re not really that good it’s just all I can afford. Anyway, Dr. Minnie Shine or Dr. Kiki Fox?”

Jooheon thought for a moment. “Dr. Fox. She sounds cute.”

And standing here now, shifting from foot to foot, Changkyun hopes Jooheon is right as he blinks hesitantly up at the plain looking sign that reads “Miss Miya’s Clinic for the Incurably Ill”. It is nailed to a nondescript door tucked into a back alley in the seedier part of town, a trash bin overflowing with surgical gloves and bloodied cotton standing next to it. The entire scene is so textbook sketchy it would send even gullible simpletons like Jooheon and his other friend Hoseok scampering as far away as possible. And yet, the underdeveloped part of Changkyun’s brain that is mostly only relegated the task of prompting basic needs to be fulfilled, insists he see this through to the end. 

Didn’t he want to know who Dr. Kiki Fox was and what she could do for his problematic foreskin? Of course he did. 

So he raises a hand and knocks.

There is nothing for a good minute or two and then the door opens. It is a very tall, sleepy-eyed man, thick hair flopping over his brow and dressed in green scrubs. 

“You’re not the delivery guy,” he narrows his eyes, “we don’t take walk-ins.”

“I have an appointment,” Changkyun squeaks before the guy can slam the door in his face. This was happening. This was a real clinic and they didn’t accept walk-ins. Changkyun blinks dazedly and clears his throat. “Um Daniel Im. I’m scheduled to see Dr. Fox?”

The man’s lip twitches almost imperceptibly before he moves to a side. “Come on in then. I’ll let… _Dr._ Fox know.”

The interior is odd to say the least, black tiled walls reflecting purple in the overhead lights, plush pink rugs on the floor, and weirdly enough, pink monitors behind the reception desk. Everything is either black or pink and Changkyun feels apprehension rise in his gut at the off-putting décor. He waits all of five minutes on one of the uncomfortable pink chairs in the waiting room before the man reappears and ushers him to an operating room. 

“Um,” Changkyun says uncertainly as he looks around at the (pink?!) defibrillator, gurney, and the tray on the side filled with various sharp tools, “is this really necessary?”

The man, on his way out, turns around and frowns. “Of course it is. You wanna do this shit in the lobby outside?”

He is gone before Changkyun can say anything. Sighing, he perches on the corner of the gurney, eyeing the pink coverlet with some distaste. Here he is, in a definitely illegal clinic, too intimidated to just make a run for it. Worse, he doesn’t know what to tell the doctor once she arrives. His foreskin was fine. 

Or was it? 

He keeps an eye on the door as he unzips his jeans and takes a quick peek at his dick. It looks… fine. 

He is about to touch and feel for bumps when the door is flung open and a woman strides in, high heeled shoes clicking on the glossy floor. Changkyun stares. And stares a bit more. She carries a clipboard that she is studying right now, sharp eyes flitting across the page and then lifting up to appraise Changkyun from head to toe. They zero in on his face before landing on his lap. One of her perfect brows twitches. 

“Need a hand?”

And Changkyun is too busy swooning over her raspy voice to realize at first what she means. He blinks, follows her gaze and feels his face burn. 

“I- this isn’t what it looks like-” he stutters, fumbling with the zipper. She looks on, her face impassive, before reaching over and gripping his wrist. Changkyun’s breath catches in his throat as she removes it from his crotch, splays a delicate hand on his chest and gives him a push. His head hits the mattress with a gentle thud. Dr. Fox places her clipboard atop the surgical tray and smiles.

“Impatient, are we?” she reaches into the dark apron that hugs her frame like second skin and extracts a packet of white surgical gloves that she rips open with her teeth. Changkyun’s eyes follow each movement religiously, watching the latex stretch and contract over dainty fingers, flexing and snapping around wrists as fragile as a ball-jointed doll’s. She is saying something but he hears her as if through water, garbled and distorted. 

Two white fingers snap sharply in front of his face and he jumps. Dr. Fox is scowling. 

Changkyun swallows thickly. “Um pardon?”

“I asked if you have any allergies.”

“N-no ma’am.” 

“Hard limits?”

Changkyun gawks. “Why the hell would I tell you?”

Dr. Fox’s brow creases in confusion, her mouth half open. “What do you mean you idiot, you’re _supposed_ to tell me.”

“Why would I tell you that,” Changkyun squeaks, his face glowing like a stop sign, “you’re my _doctor_ not- not-”

She stares at him in disbelief for a moment before she whispers: “oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” She picks up the clipboard and looks at it. “Daniel Im, 24, asked for assistance with his foreskin,” she squints, “this is you, right?”

Changkyun nods slowly. “Listen I- I thought this was a big Reddit joke I wasn’t serious, my f-foreskin is okay,” he squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment, “I’m sorry I really don’t know what to tell you.” 

There is a long pause before Dr. Fox heaves a long, tired sigh. 

“Kid, I hate to tell you this but this isn’t a doctor’s clinic. Pull up your pants and go home and next time, learn to read the fine print on websites.”

Changkyun cracks an eye open. “So… what do you do here if not… doctorly things?”

Dr. Fox bites her lip and blinks very fast, a grin threatening to break out on her face. “Nothing you should be concerned about.” She turns to grab the clipboard and makes to walk out of the room. “Put your junk away and scram.”

Changkyun feels a peculiar kind of desperation that he doesn’t normally feel. She is walking away and he doesn’t want her to. Doesn’t know what he wants exactly, but something, _something_. He jumps off the gurney and lets out something akin to a hoarse whale noise. Dr. Fox turns around, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Changkyun sucks on his upper teeth. 

“I wanna know,” he swallows hard and stares her straight in the eye, “what serv- service,” he wheezes a bit and reddens when Dr. Fox’s mouth purses to keep from smiling, “-services you offer.”

He feels she can see right through him, down to the marrow. In a brave show of determination, he leaves his arms to his side and holds his head up to let her know he means it. She simply chuckles and it is a deep, deep sound at the back of her throat. 

“Listen, Danny boy,” and her voice is so low now, nothing like the slightly pitchy, unctuous tone she had before. It unfurls like a thick, lush carpet from her throat and licks like flames at Changkyun’s balls.

“I don’t think your poor dick can stand what these hands can do,” she raises a hand and wiggles her fingers, “I can spot clueless idiots a mile away and you, honey, are greener than grass.”

“I’m a customer, aren’t I?” Changkyun tries to put some depth into his own voice, “whatever the case, I’m already here and I’m more than willing for you to wring the green out of me.”

Dr. Fox’s lips curl like burning paper and something warm and heavy lines the pit of Changkyun’s stomach. She taps her toe against the floor, once, twice, before sighing exaggeratedly.

“Fine,” Changkyun’s heart soars, “but before we begin, any allergies?”

“No, ma’am.”

Her mouth purses again but she continues, marking things off on her clipboard.

“Hard limits?”

“Um. Scat? Nothing else, really.”

“Safe word?”

“Mercy.”

She looks up and snorts. “I’m a trained professional, you know.”

“No it’s just,” Changkyun blushes furiously and looks at his shoes, “Overwatch…”

She mutters something about children and goes back to her clipboard, writing a few more words before finally asking: “And what would you like to do today?”

She points toward a chart on the wall that he had been too nervous to properly examine before. Upon closer inspection, it lists a variety of things as well as how much they cost. Most of it is pretty standard. Piercings, sounding, prostate massages. Then there’s the freakier stuff he had seen listed on the website. He chews on his bottom lip, uncertain.

“Here,” Dr. Fox comes up behind him and he smells her citrus-y perfume as she points over his shoulder, “let me help you.”

She points to something that honestly scares Changkyun a little. “Only if you want to, though. You said foreskin so I thought it fit to at least bring it to your attention.”

Changkyun is silent for a long time before he whispers: “does it hurt? Like- after?”

He feels her hair brush his red-hot ears as she shakes her head “Fastest one to heal actually,” she stands next to him and raises an eyebrow, “well? Still into it?”

Changkyun tears off a scab on his lower lip and tastes the tang of blood on his tongue. It isn’t as if he is unfamiliar with pain. He had frequented a club almost weekly a year ago but had stopped because he was too shy to participate and too disinterested in watching as time wore on. Here in the sterile, black and pink room, there is no audience to gauge his inexperience, his imperfect body. There is only Dr. Fox, whom he is sure has handled many a nervous cock before. Besides, he can see a few things on the list that he has tried before and so decides to stick to the familiar. 

“That,” he points, “and um. That.”

Dr. Fox notes them both down. Then extends the clipboard toward him. It is a liability waiver. “Sign here and here. You pay after we’re done but any tip you might feel appropriate is cash in hand to your handler,” she smiles and the apples of her cheeks dimple deeply, “which, lucky for your newbie ass, is me. So prepare a large tip because trust me you’ll wanna offer it.”

Changkyun laughs, hoping to mask his nervousness which he is sure is rolling off him in waves, as he signs the waiver and ticks the options he has chosen off the list on the second page. He hands the clipboard back to Dr. Fox who flashes him a grin, tells him to relax, and walks out. 

Changkyun rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans and takes a deep breath, breathing in the lemon and verbena on the air. It glides down his lungs and ping pongs between his head and his dick. This was going to be just fine. 

He walks over to the gurney, removes his shoes, and settles in.


	2. though she be little, she is fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you like this, thank twice, red velvet, sunmi, and chungha
> 
> if you don't, then i defer blame to them also<3

Changkyun flexes the fingers in both hands, feeling the pink faux leather straps press into his wrists. 

Dr. Fox is in the middle of securing the final two straps over his thighs, having done the larger one across his public bone. He is clad only in his boxers, naked and prone as her nimble fingers flit across his skin and raise goosebumps in their wake. 

“So you aren’t a doctor then?” 

She ignores him and pumps sanitizer on her hands and wrists before opening a new pack of nitrile gloves, black this time. She snaps them on.

“What do I call you like, when you’re like handling my- _ow!_ ”

She had moved and cupped his dick without warning, squeezing over the fabric with just a tad more force than necessary.

“Call me ‘ma’am’ like the good little bitch you are,” she glares, tightens her fist, and Changkyun yelps.

“Hey hey hey, easy, _easy_ -!”

She immediately pulls away a faint flush high on her cheeks. “I’m so sorry we didn’t- we didn’t negotiate that kind of talk-”

“It’s okay,” Changkyun swallows thickly and adds, “ma’am.”

She cast him a look before nodding sharply, turning to the surgical tray and grabbing a tube off it. Changkyun lies back and keeps his eyes on the ceiling as she pulls his boxers down. He expects her to comment on his, in his and former lovers' opinion, rather large dick, but she remains unfazed.

The rubber feels foreign on his dick as she wraps her fingers around it and tugs. Changkyun hisses when the cold lube drips on to the tip, collecting inside his the foreskin and pouring down the sides when she pulls it back down over the shaft. 

He tries his best to not think about her hair cascading over her shoulders, inches away from his dick, the lemon and verbena scent growing ever stronger the more heightened his senses become. He keeps his eyes firmly on the bulb shining directly overhead, thinking of something unsexy like Jooheon’s armpit hair or the shapeless glob of possibly alien origins that had been clogging their shower last week. Anything to keep himself from getting hard.

Silence stretches rather awkwardly between them as Changkyun focuses on not getting hard before she begins sounding him and Dr. Fox lubes him up. 

It jars him rudely out of his reverie when she suddenly asks “Getting bored?”

Before he can reply, she grips the base of his cock and squeezes. Changkyun jerks against the straps, wheezing pathetically. She slaps him sharply across the thigh, the sound resounding lewdly against the glossy tiles.

“Looks like you don’t care much for me laboring away on your dick,” she pouts in an exaggerated manner and shakes her head, “and here I was making sure your first time goes as smoothly as possible.”

Malice glints steel-like in her eyes and she reaches at the bottom of the tray and retrieves another tube. Changkyun’s eyes widen when he catches the label.

“Oh no no please-”

“Colour?” she commands and Changkyun resists the urge to snap his heels together and bark like a toy poodle.

“G-green.”

She smiles and brings her clean hand to his face. Changkyun holds his breath as she brushes her gloved knuckles surprisingly tenderly over his cheek.

“Poor baby,” she coos, “If you wanted it rough all you had to do was ask.”

Changkyun clamps his mouth shut as she dollops the cream on his dick and rubs it on. It hits all at once, hot, hot, almost way too hot. A thick epicenter of heat that explodes like a supernova in his groin. He is painfully hard in a matter of seconds. 

“Hurts,” he whimpers, “ma’am, it h-hurts.”

Dr. Fox leans her elbows on the mattress and props her chin on her clean hand. “Give it a second, baby.”

The heat in his dick goes up a notch before plummeting slowly. Changkyun watches with bated breath as it dissipates and his cock grows numb.

“Look at it,” she flicks it hard and normally it would have made him keen but it doesn’t feel like anything, “pathetic.”

Changkyun swallows a dry sob but she doesn’t pay attention. Instead, she holds his dick between her palms and moves it back and forth very gently before letting it flop back against his stomach. It is hard and leaking precum steadily against his skin.

She reaches back on her tray and picks out a thin, stainless steel sound, its tip adorned with a ring set with a tiny, glimmering stone. She squeezes some lube on to it as well as on his cock. 

“Colour?”

Changkyun watches her fingers twirl the rod like a wand, the harsh light glinting blindingly off its shaft. It is hypnotic.

“ _Colour._ ” Her voice thunders in his veins and he meekly whispers “green”. Satisfied, she gives his dick a few more tugs and oh wouldn’t it be wonderful to actually feel that. Changkyun stares impassively at his flushed cock, bottom lip quivering. Dr. Fox notices and snorts.

“Relax, rookie. I’ll make it worth your while.”

How the hell would you do that when I can’t feel anything, Changkyun thinks glumly. She holds his cock and prods the slit with the end of the rod. “Relax. I mean it. Take a deep breath, this might be a little weird for the first few minutes.”

Changkyun huffs petulantly and ignores it when her eyes flash. The entire punishment is counterproductive in his humble opinion and he just wants it to be done and over with now.

He is not prepared when the rod is ever so slowly pushed inside and pain shoots like a starburst throughout him. His entire body spasms violently and his mouth hangs open, globs of saliva collecting underneath his tongue and flooding his mouth. It hurts oh it _hurts_ so much it feels like his dick is slowly being pried apart from the inside, stretching wider, wider until he is sure it will come apart like mildewed wood. 

Dr. Fox braces a strong hand on his pelvis and pushes him down when his hips buck upward helplessly. “It’s alright, it’s alright, honey. I’ve got you. We’re almost there- no, don’t do that you’ll hurt yourself.”

She tuts with affected concern at the tears bubbling up in the corners of his eyes. “Oh sweet, sweet boy, does it hurt when I do this?” and she slips the sound ever so slightly deeper. Changkyun keens, long and high pitched as the stretch grows. It burns every few centimeters it gains inside and he really, truly feels like he could die.

“How does that feel?” the rod moves about half an inch deeper and Changkyun’s throat grows hoarse from his sobs, dry and scratchy already. It isn’t even halfway in. He still can’t feel his cock on the outside but the inside glows bright with pain, pain that is gently becoming bearable. Desirable even.

He looks at his cock in awe as the sound is pushed deeper and deeper until it hits something inside that has Changkyun bucking upward again, moaning unintelligibly.

“M-ma’am,” he croaks with difficulty, “feels- feels like _so much…_ ”

She smiles encouragingly and holds his cock in one hand, squeezing a little. This time he feels it on the inside, his urethral canal hugging the metal rod snugly, eliciting a groan. She strokes her hand down the shaft, stretching the foreskin until it bunches in folds at the base of Changkyun’s cock, before moving up again. Her hand pumps his stuffed cock with gentle pressure and he throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“God, please, please, please, that feels so good, oh god-”

And then it stops. Dr. Fox pulls the sound out completely in one practiced, steady motion. Changkyun balks.

“No, no, no, no, what are you doing?!”

She doesn’t answer and instead, strokes his cock again just the same as before except it’s not the same and she knows it. Frustrated tears squeeze out of his eyes as she continues to jerk him off. She meets his gaze and stops, her eyes growing wide as saucers.

“What? Don’t like it?” oh, how Changkyun hates her then, hates her pretty face and dainty hands caressing his numbed dick, “can’t feel it?’

She flicks his cock and Changkyun grits his teeth, willing himself to feel something but of course it doesn't work. She flicks it once more, then again, all the while gazing at him with the same faux innocence in her doe eyes. 

“I thought you didn’t need it,” flick, “since you got so bored,” flick, “when I was pouring my blood,” flick, “sweat,” flick, “and tears,” flick, “into making you feel good earlier.”

She is twirling the sound in one hand, her eyes fixed on his and Changkyun knows what she wants, what he is required to do then. It doesn’t make saying it any easier though. 

But he grinds his teeth, closes his eyes and whispers: “I’m so sorry, ma’am. Please make me feel good again, ma’am.”

Dr. Fox smiles wide and coos, touching his cheek tenderly, smearing lube all over it. “Very good, honey. I hope it feels good to be dickless though, because the emla won’t wear off until long after the final act.”

Helplessness gathers in the back of his throat, swirls like smoke and makes his eyes prick with tears again. Perhaps he imagines her eyes soften for a moment but then she is leaning forward, her lips just barely ghosting the skin of his forehead as she whispers, “Colour, baby.”

And slowly, shamefully, wonderment at the depth of his desire lacing his voice, Changkyun says once more, “Green, my god it’s _still_ green.”

Her hands are kinder now as the sound slips back with a slick whisper inside his cock and he groans with the relief of being filled out again. She goes slowly, almost gently, letting him get used to the stretch once more until only the ringed tip sticks out the top of his dick, half obscured by the foreskin. 

Then she pulls the foreskin back down the shaft and flicks the end of the rod and Changkyun screams.

She slaps his thigh as warning and flicks the tip again, making him jerk spasmodically, like a hopeless fish out of water, gasping its final breaths. Sweat beads in bunches on his brow as she begins fucking his dick with the rod, adding more lube and slipping it in and out with marvelous deftness. 

And it sounds ridiculous but he feels reduced to the sum of that one hole, nothing but the hole. It is so different from having someone jerk him off, from having it be encased in the velvety warmth of a willing mouth, feeling himself weigh down their tongue with his dick. It is so wholly, completely unlike thrusting it in someone and feeling their heat envelop him and suck the orgasm from him. It is invasive to the point of frightening but he wants it. And he finds that he wants more.

“Please,” he says, tears and sticky spit clogging his throat, “please fuck me, can you please fuck me I’d love it if you fucked me, ma'am.”

Dr. Fox stops her ministrations to stare at him, a strange, unreadable look in her eyes. Changkyun holds his breath and watches her, refusing to take back his words. There is a fair chance she will halt the session and kick him out but he’s willing to take that chance if he can have his request granted. 

She tongues the inside of her cheek and lays his dick against his stomach. Then, very slowly, she undoes the strap on one of his wrists. Changkyun frowns in confusion as she takes a deep breath and levels him with a look. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

That wasn’t a big, resounding no as he had feared.

“Why not?” 

She sucks in a breath sharply and moves a bit closer. Then takes his free hand and places it between her legs. 

There is a moment of charged silence that stretches like a long, summer afternoon between them before Changkyun finally speaks.

“So that’s a yes, then?”

For the first time in the roughly two hours he has been with her, Changkyun has the unadulterated pleasure of watching Dr. Fox’s cold demeanor fall away like moldy wallpaper, replaced by pure shock. It raises a different kind of heat to his face, knowing his dumb question had been what had finally gotten through her armor of professional aloofness.

“I- um,” She fumbles for words and Changkyun just smiles wider. Raises his free hand from her crotch to her face, the pad of his thumb settling comfortably in the space between her chin and bottom lip. 

“Please,” he begs again, “fuck me, ma’am.”

She chews on her perfectly painted bottom lip, smearing some of the red on her teeth. She blinks rapidly a few times.

“There are rules…” she murmurs. 

Changkyun, back to regularly scheduled being a little shit programming, simply cups her clothed dick, eliciting a gasp, and says, “I’m sure you can bend them like you would me.”

She glares weakly and moves to refasten his wrist strap. “Christ, I hate you so much,” she turns and rummages around in the tray for something before sighing in frustration and moving to a set of drawers in the other corner of the room.

“You have been nothing but trouble,” she is saying, digging furiously through the contents, “since the minute I laid eyes on you. I hate you so much, you’re fucking lucky I run this place, if this were Min I’d fucking fire him on the spot.”

She finally stomps back to him, foil crinkling noisily in her clenched fist. Her face is red and so are her ears and on god, Changkyun wants nothing more than her dick inside him.

He keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to aggravate her further, as she shucks off her heels and her apron and almost tears her skirt unzipping it. Then undoes the straps on his legs and midsection, glaring all the while as she unfolds stirrups on either side and folds down the bottom of the bed. Changkyun hesitantly plants his feet in the stirrups, open and vulnerable under her sharp gaze, and shakes his arms in their restraints. 

Her eyes sweep over him and she snorts. “No touching, sweetheart. You need to earn that.”

Changkyun shudders. “Yes ma’am.”

She moves between his legs and peels off her gloves before throwing them in the trash. Changkyun lies there and tries not to roll his eyes as she does the sanitize-glove-sanitize again routine. Finally, lube smeared across her fingers, she presses one against his hole. Circles around the rim before gently breaching it. 

“Relax,” her voice is soft as her finger makes its way inside him, guiding his breathing as she moves it this way and that, working him open. Changkyun’s mouth shapes itself around mindless gratitude, around ‘ma’am’ and ‘please’ and ‘oh’ as she adds two more fingers, the stretch burning him from the inside out.

It courses through his limbs outward like unfurling vines from his core and he cannot help but gurgle incoherently when the rounded peaks of Dr. Fox’s fingers brush his prostate.

“Please, I’m ready now, just please,” he struggles futilely against the straps, wanting to reach out and touch her, his feet almost slipping out of the stirrups, “please, fuck me, ma’am, please please _please-_ ”

He looks at her, wishing for her to hurry up but she takes her sweet time, taking the foil packet between her teeth and ripping it with all the deliberation of an actor in front of his audience. Slowly, she hooks her thumbs in the top of her underwear and pushes it down, down, down until it lies in a tangled mess at her feet.

Changkyun’s bleary eyes are fixed on her cock, hard and flushed, precum beading at the head. She rolls the condom on and moves closer, brushes her cock against Changkyun’s slickened hole. He keens and jerks and is rewarded with another slap to the meat of his thigh. 

His legs wobble when she pushes in, bottoming out fairly quickly. Buried inside Changkyun to the hilt, her balls brush his perineum and tear a sob from his lips.

“Stay with me,” she orders and Changkyun’s gaze immediately snaps to hers. A roll of her hips has him mewling pathetically again but her fingers dig into the tender flesh under his thighs and he looks back at her, gasping for breath. 

His shock is palpable, however, when she whispers, “call me Kihyun,” before drawing herself out and pushing back in.

It hits like a great wave and Changkyun feels he is drowning, gasping for air. His addled brain has barely a few seconds of lucidity, enough to say, “Kihyun, Kihyun, fuck you feel so good,” before going dark once more when a sharp thrust hits right into his prostate.

Changkyun’s toes curl uselessly against the plastic of the stirrups, his calves quivering uncontrollably as pleasure rocks his body like a lonely boat adrift a stormy sea. And then Kihyun’s arms grip him tightly underneath the knees, her cock fucking into him at a relentless pace.

His brain shorts out and he babbles nonsensically, Kihyun’s name rolling off his tongue mixed with pleas of ‘more’ and ‘oh god’ until pressure begins building in his gut, heat pooling honey-sweet at the base of his cock. He knows he is close so when Kihyun’s hips still against his ass, it takes him a second to figure out what is going on.

“Jesus fuck,” he moans shakily, head falling back against the mattress as Kihyun pumps his cock with one hand and inserts the sound back inside, stuffing it to the ring. She picks up pace again, continuing to stroke his cock with a hand as she fucks him hard and deep, brushing against his prostate each time. 

“Tell me when you’re gonna cum, baby boy,” she rasps and Changkyun cannot find it in him to respond in anything other than a disjointed, parody of a moan. He feels his cock heating up from the inside, the rod pressing into his flesh as Kihyun jerks him off. His stomach tightens as the heat grows to an unbearable degree.

“Fuck- Ki- Kihyun I’m gonna-”

The sound is pulled out just as he cums, his orgasm burning its way through his sore urethral canal and it is _so much_ , so much more than he had expected it to be. He sobs Kihyun’s name as pain and pleasure contract to a pinpoint in his body before dispersing through his limbs. 

He shudders and his feet completely slip out of their hold but Kihyun holds his legs, her thrusts stuttering as she draws near herself and cums after one last, shallow thrust.

It takes long minutes of labored breathing for Changkyun to come down and gather his wits about. Kihyun has let go of his legs and they hang limply off the sides of the gurney, inches from her face as she catches her breath in a heap on the floor.

Finally, Changkyun speaks. “Fuck, be my GP.”

Kihyun smacks his calf but it lacks any real strength. “Keep dreaming, you little shit.”

Not half an hour later, Changkyun is blinking in fascination at the two circular barbells that Kihyun has threaded into his foreskin, one above and the other below the glans. Kihyun wipes a few drops of blood that foam from the piercings with an alcohol swab and chucks it in the bin.

“All done,” she proclaims, peeling off her fourth set of gloves in the past four hours. Changkyun admires the rings a bit longer as she instructs him on how to take care of it and keep it clean. 

“- absolutely no fragranced soap and for god’s sake, do not have sex for at least a month. Let these heal properly,” she snaps her fingers in front of his face, “are you listening to me?”

Changkyun tears his gaze away from his cock and smiles dazedly. “Yup, no swimming, no soap, no sex, and come back in a month.”

Kihyun scowls. “No, you imbecile. _No sex_ for at least a _month._ ”

Changkyun nods sagely, trying to get to his feet. “No sex for a month, come back in a month when I can finally have sex,” he beams at Kihyun, “can I make another appointment?”

Kihyun flushes a bright red and smacks his arm. “Shut up. I did you a favor. We aren’t fucking again.”

Changkyun simply smiles and nods, trying to put his pants back on as she looks away and busies herself with the equipment. However, he stops halfway.

“Um,” he says sheepishly as she turns to him, confused, “my pants are a bit… tight.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow and he stretches his mouth to make his dimples pop. “Can I borrow a pair of pants?”

Kihyun’s chin wrinkles like a walnut as she probably weighs the pros and cons of murdering and chopping him up with her surgical blade, before finally, with a long suffering sigh and many muttered insults, motions for him to wait as she storms out.

Changkyun, for his part, sighs, utterly smitten, and plops himself down on the gurney to wait for her inevitable return.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ajghar1)


End file.
